


On your knees

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gloryholes, Its just gratuitous porn, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam sees Brett hooking up with Theo and flees to the Sinema toilets. He makes a few discoveries while locked up in a cubicle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> Happy birthday beautiful girl!!!!!

The anger was like a red hot line up his spine, making his blood boil and his fingers curls into fists. He shouldn’t let Brett get to him like this, he knew he shouldn’t, but the born wolf had a way of getting under his skin and poking at every insecurity Liam had ever had. And watching him on the dance floor, locking eyes with Liam and smirking before dipping his head down to kiss Theo was the final straw. He was angry yes, but he was also hurt. A dangerous combination.  
  
He stalked out of the room, desperately looking for an escape. But there, walking through the front door was Mason, Corey and Nolan. One look at him and they’d know something was wrong. Mason would open his mouth to ask him, and he knew without a doubt that if Mason did that then Liam would lose the last tenuous piece of control he was clinging to. Something that was far more dangerous now that he was a werewolf than when he was just a teenage boy with IED.  
  
Liam shuddered to think of the violence he was capable of now. He’d nearly killed Scott that last time he’d snapped.  
  
Instead, he turned in the opposite direction, his eyes lighting on the toilet sign, flickering as the bulb clung to its last legs, the sound skittering over his nerves. He took a shuddering breath and forged on, shouldering the door open and ignoring the few guys pissing against the urinal to slam into the last stall and lock the door behind him.  
  
He sank down onto the toilet, the seat down, putting his head in his hands and sighing deeply. He mouthed his mantra, trying to calm down, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Brett’s smirk, his hands sliding into Theo’s hair as he kissed him.  
  
A cough from the stall next door made him grit his teeth. What did they want, toilet paper or something?  
  
“What?” He snapped, not looking up.  
  
“It ain’t gonna suck itself, sweetheart,” the stranger prompted gruffly.  
  
Liam’s head whipped up, turning to the side, recoiling back at the thick cock stuck through a hole in the stall. It wiggled invitingly and despite himself, Liam licked his lips, taking it all in.  
  
He hadn’t remembered, of course, when he’d stormed in, but now that he thought about it he could definitely recall Mason telling him to never use the final stall in the bathroom no matter how badly he needed to go. At the time he’d just brushed it off as unimportant, but now he could understand why.  
  
There was a gloryhole. This random dude expected Liam to get on his knees and suck his cock. And he definitely was random. A quick sniff of his scent hadn’t revealed anyone that Liam was familiar with.  
  
The weirdest thing was that Liam was actually considering it. Coming out of the bathroom covered in another man’s scent was sure to hurt Theo as much as the chimera had hurt him.  
  
“Fuck it,” he whispered. He dropped to his knees.  
  
The cock twitched as his breath hit the tip. It was hard and leaking, the head a deep red.  
  
“Yes,” the guy hissed. “Fucking suck my cock, you little slut.”  
  
Liam ignored him, just blowing on the tip, watching with fascination as it bobbed.  
  
“Oh, a tease are you?” He heard the guy mutter under his breath. And then louder. “Get on with it.”  
  
Liam gripped the base of the cock in his hand, holding it still as he ducked his head down and licked the head, wrinkling up his nose a little at the bitter taste. He persevered though, taking in the tip and sucking lightly, tongue exploring underneath the head to the shaft.  
  
“Oh fuck yes,” the other man groaned, “deeper.”  
  
He followed his instruction, widening his lips as he leaned in, bracing his other hand on the wall of the stall, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the hard length now pressing at the back of his throat. It tickled, and he felt his throat reject the feeling, making him feel like he was gonna be sick. He pulled back, panting lightly.  
  
“Come on, don’t be a pussy,” the guy growled. “You can take it deeper than that.”  
  
“I don’t know how,” he admitted, his voice shaky.  
  
“You gotta swallow,” the guy said, sounding impatient. “Take breaths in through your nose.”  
  
Liam licked his lips, steeling himself. He could do this. He’d gone too far to back out now.  
  
“Okay,” he said, more to himself than to the other guy.  
  
He sucked at the tip again. The bitter taste didn’t bother him as much this time, and he moved down, this time swallowing when he felt the cock hit the back of his throat. It made his throat ache but his urge to gag was fading.  
  
“Yes, that’s it,” the other guy urged him with a moan. “Now suck it.”  
  
Liam bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard, eyes watering each time the large head slipped past the back of his throat. The other guy’s cock was thick, but at least it wasn’t too long, only just breaching his throat.  
  
He sucked in breaths through his nostrils, surprised to find that this was actually turning him on. He reached down to adjust his cock, currently pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans.  
  
“Hold still,” the guy groaned, and Liam stilled, one hand gripping his own cock through his jeans, the other still pressed against the wall.  
  
The cock withdrew and then slammed back in, making Liam groan. The guy moaned his approval, doing it again and again, until he was fucking his face, the salty taste of his precome filling Liam’s mouth.  
  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” the stranger growled, his thrusts becoming erratic, and he pulled out of Liam’s mouth entirely.  
  
He watched, his chest heaving as he sucked in air, seeing a hand moving furiously over the cock he’d just had in his mouth, until suddenly it was thrust back through, spraying his face with come, the other guy groaning his pleasure.  
  
Liam closed his eyes, biting down on his lip, waiting for it to be over.  
  
A few moments later, the cock was withdrawn. “Good job,” was the passing remark, the sound of a zipper clear, followed by the neighbouring stall door opening. Briefly, Liam considered opening the door to see him, but then he realised that his face was literally covered in someone else’s come and he wasn’t opening the door for all the money in the world.  
  
He pushed himself up, hands shaking slightly, still a little awed at what he’d just done. Liam didn’t do crazy things like this. It was more Brett’s territory.  
  
There was, thankfully, plenty of toilet paper in the stall. It was only early in the night, so it made sense. He grabbed a decent handful and began the slow laborious task of wiping his face clean.  
  
Thankfully, none had dripped down onto his clothes. Still, any werewolf would take one sniff of him and know exactly what he’d just been doing. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  
  
Shoving the handful of sopping toilet paper into the toilet, he flushed it and sat back down on the lid. He looked down at his hands with a frown. He didn’t feel as angry as before, but he still didn’t feel ready to go out into the club and face his friends.  
  
Before he could make up his mind, he heard the door to the bathroom slam open, two very familiar voices filling the air.  
  
“-you know I’m right.” It couldn’t be anyone other than Jackson. Even if he hadn’t recognised the scent, Liam would have known it was him from the voice alone, heavy with smug satisfaction.  
  
“Oh fuck off, honestly,” was the muttered reply.  
  
Liam shrank back, trying to remember how to hide his scent. He didn’t want to be caught here - not by them.  
  
“I’m just saying,” Jackson continued, the sounds of the two guys relieving themselves filling the air, “that he’s moved on. Don’t you think it’s time to do the same?”  
  
Isaac didn’t reply, just sighing. Liam was interested despite himself. Isaac had returned not long after the Anuk-ite had been defeated and everyone had noticed the way he looked at Scott with pathetic puppy eyes. Liam had sympathised. He looked at Theo the same way.  
  
He cocked his head, listening intently. Two zippers, then rushing water as they washed their hands. But only one set of footsteps leading out.  
  
“You coming?” Jackson asked.  
  
Isaac hummed. “No, not yet. I’ll catch up.”  
  
Liam’s heart stuttered. _Fuck._  
  
Jackson let out a bark of laughter. “Good boy,” he purred. The door clanged shut behind him.  
  
There were no other heartbeats in the little bathroom, just the two of them.  
  
Steps moved closer, pausing in front of his stall, and then past it, slipping into the next one and shutting the door. Liam’s heart was racing so fast that he felt faint.  
  
He heard him sit down, could picture the amused look on his face clearly. “What brings you here, tonight, short stack?” Isaac asked conversationally.  
  
Isaac knew it was him. There was no denying it now. No pretending that maybe he hadn’t noticed who was in the stall alongside him.  
  
“What does it look like?” He snapped.  
  
“It looks like you’re hiding,” Isaac replied after a few moments. “I’m just questioning your choice of hiding place. Are you aware-”  
  
Liam cut him off with a growl. He was sick of the older pack members acting like he was some dumb kid. “Use your senses, dumbass,” Liam sneered. “Pretty obvious I know exactly what this stall is for.”  
  
He heard Isaac take a deep breath, heard the skip in his heartbeat. “You sucked a stranger’s dick?” He asked, voice low and gravelly. It sent a shiver up Liam’s spine.  
  
“I did,” he confirmed. “Now, either you can unzip your pants and stick your dick through the hole, or you can fuck off and leave the stall free for someone else.”  
  
“You’re playing with fire, short stack,” Isaac whispered. But Liam could smell his arousal.  
  
“I’m eighteen,” he pointed out. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.”  
  
Isaac laughed at that. “True,” he agreed. “But are you sure this is what you want?”  
  
Liam let go of the tight grip he’d been keeping on his emotions, flooding both stalls with the scent of lust. He knew when it hit Isaac, his breath stuttering.  
  
“I’m sure,” he said firmly. “One time offer, Lahey. Take it or leave it.”  
  
“One time?” Isaac clarified.  
  
“Whatever this is doesn’t leave this bathroom,” Liam said. “I’m not looking for anything more than that.”  
  
He heard Isaac scoff. “Remember you asked for this,” he said darkly. And then Liam could hear his zipper being pulled down, his pants shoved down his thighs as he stood and a long, pink cock was eased through the glory hole. He pushed his balls through as well, a darker pink and covered in light golden curls. Liam looked at them with open curiousity, wondering how they would feel in his mouth.  
  
Well, why wonder when he could find out?  
  
Liam slipped onto his knees, ducking his head underneath Isaac’s cock so that he could suck one of his balls into his mouth. Isaac let out a whine as he lapped at it, giving a gentle suck as he let it slip back out of his mouth. He did it to the other one as well, giving an experimental hum that had Isaac cursing. Liam could hear the scratch of his claws on the wall between them and smirked.  
  
Taking what he had learned from his previous encounter, he swirled his tongue around the head of Isaac’s dick, giving him no chance to recover as he swallowed him down as far as he could, breathing through his nose as he wiggled deeper and deeper, his throat burning.  
  
“Oh my fucking god,” Isaac whispered as Liam held on for as long as he could, just giving gentle sucks around him before pulling back off and heaving in air. Isaac huffed an incredulous laugh as he dove straight back in and did it again, getting even more of his length down his throat, until the tip of his nose was rubbing against the side of the stall.  
  
Bobbing his head up and down, hand working the shaft as he suckled at the head, lapping at his balls, Liam did his best to drive Isaac to the brink, relishing in his choked off moans and whimpers. His jaw was starting to ache but he didn’t care, it just made him more determined.  
  
His palm ground down over his still covered cock, trying to relieve some of the pressure caused by Isaac’s cock hitting the back of his throat. He was painfully turned on.  
  
“Liam,” Isaac groaned, his voice muffled, probably by his own hand. “M’gonna come.”  
  
Liam pulled off, hand tightening around the base. “Do it,” he said hoarsely.  
  
He leaned back in, staying still as Isaac started to thrust, his cock battering down his throat. Within moments Isaac was giving a low moan, Liam’s mouth flooding with pulse after pulse of come. He tried to swallow it all down but started to choke and he pulled back, spitting it out so that he could take a breath.  
  
Come dripped; from his chin and from Isaac’s dick. The bitter taste lingered on his tongue as he swept it over his lips. He didn’t mind it as much now.  
  
Isaac’s cock was gone and Liam rested back on his heels as he listened to Isaac clean himself up and zip his pants.  
  
“Thanks, I needed that,” Isaac said quietly.  
  
It struck Liam as a very weird conversation but he just shook his head, utterly bemused. “You’re welcome.”  
  
“Um, see ya,” Isaac said, and then he was opening the stall and leaving, the bathroom door falling shut behind him.  
  
Liam looked down, appraising himself. His cock was rock hard, tented in his jeans with a wet patch over the front, and there was a not insignificant amount of come on his shirt. He definitely could not go back out into the club like this.  
  
With a shrug, he cleaned himself up, moving back to sit on the toilet seat, wondering what else the night would bring him.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam was still trying to decide what to do when the bathroom door slammed open and someone stumbled into the stall next to him, their sniffles clearly audible. He frowned, the scent of shock and sadness almost overwhelming his senses enough to disguise the boy’s scent. Almost.  
  
“Nolan?”  
  
The sniffles stopped immediately.  
  
“Nolan?” He repeated. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine,” the other boy replied, voice muffled.  
  
Liam waited. Nolan didn’t sound fine at all. He frowned, head turning towards the stall. His own misery was immediately forgotten in the wake of Nolan’s. This was his co-captain, his friend, a member of his pack.  
  
“Talk to me, Nolan,” he said gently. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Nolan’s sniffles returned immediately and Liam’s eyes flashed gold. Whoever had upset Nolan was going to pay in blood. He’d never known him to be this upset before.  
  
“It’s stupid,” Nolan said eventually, hiccuping slightly as he tried to calm himself down. “You’ll just laugh at me.”  
  
“I won’t,” he promised.  
  
“He doesn’t even know,” he whispered, “it’s not like we’re together.”  
  
Liam put two and two together. “Brett?” He guessed.  
  
Nolan chuckled weakly. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? To everyone but him apparently, who’s out there kissing-”  
  
“-Theo,” Liam finished the sentence for him, sighing deeply.  
  
He could almost hear the cogs in Nolan’s head turning. “Theo?” He asked.  
  
“Yep,” Liam grumbled.  
  
“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” Nolan said with a deep sigh. Liam glanced down at his shirt, slightly splattered with come.  
  
“I don’t think we’re quite on the same level,” he muttered. He was starting to feel a bit sheepish now. Was this really how he was dealing with his emotions now?  
  
“What makes you say that?” Nolan asked, sounding curious now.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Liam asked, running a finger over the edge of the glory hole.  
  
Silence, and then. “Oh.”  
  
“Yep,” Liam sighed.  
  
The silence lengthened. Liam squirmed. What was Nolan thinking? What must he think of him?  
  
“Did it help?” Nolan asked.  
  
Liam’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”  
  
“You know, doing… that. Did it help?” Nolan asked, stuttering slightly. Liam chewed on his lip nervously. It had helped, at least a little, especially because Isaac had known it was him and had wanted it anyway. At least someone wanted him. And it had helped to soothe the sting of anger that had been threatening to overwhelm him. But did he really want to admit all that to Nolan?  
  
“Liam?” Nolan pressed.  
  
He sighed. “I mean, yeah. It did. A bit.”  
  
Silence again. Liam sniffed. Nolan’s scent was more curious than disgusted, which was something. And slowly, it started turning sweet. Liam’s eyes dilated as he leaned closer to the hole, catching a glimpse of Nolan’s fingers clenching into his own thighs.  
  
“Nolan,” he rumbled.  
  
“I know it’s dumb,” Nolan said, almost pleading, “but I know you get it. I want to show him that I’m not gonna wait around for him forever, that I won’t let him ruin my fucking life and throw other guys in my face.” A sigh, deep and heartfelt. Then in a small voice, “I want to feel wanted.”  
  
Liam closed his eyes. Nolan was right. He did understand.  
  
The words are out of his mouth before he's really thought of them. "Why do you think I'm doing this?"  
  
Nolan’s breath hitched.  
  
He doesn’t need to see to know that Nolan just licked his lips. He could hear it, his senses attuned to him now, his wolf keenly focussed on his racing heartbeat, his shaky breathing, the scent of his excitement filling the stall.  
  
Was it his wolf or him that wanted Nolan? And did it even matter?  
  
“Come here,” Liam growled.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Nolan whimpered. “Like, as in-”  
  
“Come in here, with me,” Liam demanded. “Now, Nolan.”  
  
Nolan scrambled to obey, and Liam was only just opening the door when Nolan practically tripped inside. He grabbed him, shoving him against the side of the stall and then locking the door, holding the other boy still with a hand on the middle of his chest.  
  
The blonde was smirking at him, but Liam swiftly wiped the expression clear off his face, leaning in and capturing his lips in a dominating kiss. Nolan moaned into his mouth, clutching at his shoulders, giving as good as he got.  
  
He could feel how hard Nolan was and picked him up, holding his legs around his waist and rubbing up against him, gratified by the needy whimpers falling from his lips. They both wanted to feel wanted? Well what further proof was there than their hard cocks meeting in a delicious grind, the two of them panting into each other’s mouths between sloppy kisses?  
  
They both froze when they heard the door open. They stared at each other, chests heaving, lips bruised, alert.  
  
The door in the next stall opened. Closed.  
  
Liam smirked.  
  
“Go on,” he breathed. “On your knees, Noley.”  
  
Nolan bit into his lower lip, and Liam let him slide down to the ground, stepping out of the way so that Nolan could get into place. He looked back up at him, clearly nervous.  
  
Liam ran a hand through his hair, soothing him. “You’ve got this,” he whispered.  
  
The sound of a zipper lowering was loud, even with the walls all but vibrating from the bass of the music in the next room.  
  
“Do I know him?” Nolan asked, still looking at him.  
  
Liam closed his eyes, concentrating on the scent drifting in from next door. It was familiar actually, very familiar.  
  
He opened his eyes, smirking at him. “Yep,” he whispered back.  
  
Nolan hesitated. “Will he know it’s me?”  
  
“He’s not a werewolf, if that’s what you mean,” Liam said, almost squirming in delight. “Do you wanna know?”  
  
Nolan shook his head. “I don’t care,” he whispered fiercely.  
  
He turned back to the gloryhole in time to watch as a cock was pushed through the hole. Thick, uncut, and not as long as Isaac’s had been. It was smaller than his own, which made him smirk. He’d seen it in the locker room showers, of course, but never up close or hard. _Take that Garrett Davies_ , he thought with a grin. _Smug prick._  
  
Liam sat down on the closed toilet seat so that he could watch from up close, entranced as Nolan licked his lips and then slowly leaned in, tongue darting out to swipe through the precome that beaded on the tip. A soft sigh came from the stall next door, encouraging him to continue, and Nolan soon got braver, sucking around the head while his hand wrapped around the shaft.  
  
“Good boy,” Liam whispered, still running a hand through Nolan’s hair. He heard the skip in his heartbeat. “Oh, you like that, don’t you Noley? You like me praising you?”  
  
He was almost suffocating from the thick scent of the other boy’s lust and excitement and he grabbed Nolan’s hair tight, pulling him away from Garrett’s cock and making him look up at him.  
  
“Yes,” he admitted nervously, eyes glazed over.  
  
Liam smiled at him. “Suck his cock, take it deep,” he told him. “You’re not allowed to stop.”  
  
Nolan opened his mouth as Liam guided him back onto it, forcing him down a little deeper, practically choking him on it. Nolan moaned, which made Garrett moan in turn. The power of it filled Liam’s chest, making him grin.  
  
“That’s it, good boy, taking that cock so well” he breathed into Nolan’s ear, moving to kneel behind him. “Keep going.”  
  
He kept his hand in Nolan’s hair, holding him down, pulling him off, teasing him as he strained to reach Garrett’s cock, relenting and letting him back on it. His other hand started to wander, pinching Nolan’s nipples through his shirt, rubbing against the thick imprint of his cock through his jeans, wrapping around his neck. He was going to make Nolan cream his pants if it was the last thing he did.  
  
“Fuck,” Garrett choked. Liam looked up. Nolan had managed to get Garrett all the way down to the hilt. Liam gripped the back of his head, and Nolan moaned wantonly as he held him there, rubbing his heel against his cock, sucking at his neck; overstimulation at its finest.  
  
He pulled him back and Nolan coughed, spluttering for breath, spit dripping down his chin.  
  
Liam waited for him to recover, helpfully dabbing at his face with the bottom of Nolan’s shirt, wiping him clean.  
  
“Please,” Garrett groaned impatiently.  
  
Nolan shook his head, he needed a minute.  
  
Liam nudged him aside.  
  
Garrett’s cock was thick. He had to stretch his lips open wide to wrap around it, but it was slick now, and slipped down the back of his throat easily. Liam hummed, amused as Garrett choked out a moan. He sucked hard, moving off and on his cock, moaning every time it hit the back of his throat, encouraging him to start thrusting as he held still. Garrett, ever quick on the uptake, soon caught on.  
  
“Fuck,” Nolan whispered, watching him.  
  
The bitter taste of come got stronger. Garrett was close.  
  
He pulled off, turning to Nolan and kissing him, gripping the front of his shirt as he held him right where he wanted him. Nolan moaned into his mouth, writhing against him, hands gripping Liam’s shoulders.  
  
Liam had both boys right where he wanted them.  
  
He pulled away slightly, waiting for Nolan’s eyes to open. They were the darkest blue Liam had ever seen them, heavily dilated with lust.  
  
“Let’s finish him off together,” he said against Nolan’s lips.  
  
Nolan nodded eagerly.  
  
The blonde wrapped his lips around Garrett’s head while Liam licked up and down his shaft.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Garrett hissed, covering his mouth as he tried to muffle his moans, overcome with their onslaught. Liam slurped up his cock, tongue tangling with Nolan’s around the head for a moment before he moved back down.  
  
They both worked the shaft, licked around the head, sucked and nibbled, teasing and tantalising. Liam was so turned on it was physically painful. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he had to free his cock.  
  
His hands fell to his waistband and Nolan smacked them away, meeting his gaze as his hands fumbled with Liam’s belt, shutting them again when Liam didn’t protest. Instead, he concentrated on sucking at the base of Garrett’s cock, tonguing around it.  
  
He moaned loudly as Nolan pulled his zipper down, shoving his pants down his thighs, boxers tangled in with it. His cock was finally free, and being pumped with Nolan’s hand.  
  
Liam was on the brink within seconds. He reached for Nolan, but the blonde squirmed away.  
  
“No, let me,” he protested.  
  
Liam nodded, and Nolan gripped his hips, guiding him up. He braced his hands on the stall wall, watching as Nolan alternated between his cock and Garrett’s, moaning every time those pouty lips wrapped around his cock, whimpering every time they left.  
  
“So good,” he groaned, gripping Nolan’s hair, trying to hold him down for just a bit longer, bucking into his wet, sucking mouth.  
  
Nolan pulled away, returning to Garrett’s cock, sucking him down like a pro now, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard. It was too much for Garrett, who cried out as he came.  
  
Liam held Nolan down, watching as he valiantly tried to swallow down every drop, Garrett groaning all the while. Some dribbled down his chin and Liam swiped it up, pulling Nolan off of Garrett’s cock and offering it to him. Nolan sucked his finger down, tongue swirling around it.  
  
“Gorgeous,” Liam whispered, utterly fascinated.  
  
Nolan looked up at him, those blue eyes almost black, looking like some kind of fallen angel, chest heaving, lips shiny with spit and come, the freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks almost hidden by the deep blush that covered them.  
  
Garrett’s cock withdrew, but Liam barely noticed. Because Nolan was leaning back towards him, licking his lips, shoving him back against the opposite wall and sucking him down. Liam buried both hands into his hair, meeting Nolan’s lips with a hard thrust, fucking into that amazing mouth, barely letting Nolan catch a breath. He was close, so close.  
  
“Tell me to stop,” he breathed, staring down at Nolan. “If you want me to stop, tell me.”  
  
Nolan said nothing, just gripped his hips tighter, eyes swimming with tears, struggling to breathe, the perfect little sub trying to please him.  
  
“Fuck,” he sobbed, thrusting faster, arching his head back, his toes curling.  
  
He pulled Nolan off, both of their chests heaving as they fought for breath. He was so close his whole body was tingling with it. His wolf was close to the surface, golden eyes watching, evaluating. Where did he want to come? Where would be best to stake his claim?  
  
Before he could look into that thought a bit more deeply, Nolan was fighting against his iron grip, tongue stuck out. The second it touched the tip of his cock, the wolf won out, and Liam snarled, fucking into his mouth with wild abandon.  
  
Nolan moaned, catching the first pulse of come in the back of his throat. The resulting pulses covered his face, his neck, dripping down and staining his shirt. His hands smeared it, gripping Nolan by the shoulder as he pulled him up, holding him tight against his body as he showed his appreciation, kissing him deeply, his hand sliding down between their bodies to take Nolan in hand and finish him off, swallowing his moans.  
  
When he came, he gasped, and Liam smirked, milking his cock until it was spent, before wiping his hand clean against Nolan’s shirt.  
  
“Asshole,” Nolan snarked weakly.  
  
“You’re covered in the stuff anyway,” Liam pointed out, eyes twinkling as they slowly returned to their normal blue.  
  
He kissed Nolan languidly,  before pulling away to bury his face in Nolan’s neck, breathing in their combined scents, with just a hint of Garrett’s. God, he smelled so good.  
  
Nolan nuzzled into him, clinging to him like a koala.  
  
“Did it help?” Liam asked eventually.  
  
Nolan nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “What do we do now?”  
  
Liam smirked against Nolan’s neck. “Now we go out there and dance and show those wankers what they’re missing out on.”  
  
Nolan was the one to pull away this time, eyes searching his face. Slowly, his confusion turned to mischief. He pulled away from Liam, hand reaching behind him for the handle.  
  
“Dance with me?” He asked.  
  
His hair was a riot on his head, lips bruised, skin and clothes covered in come. He looked like a walking advertisement for sin, and Liam was sure he was the same.  
  
He grinned, accepting Nolan’s hand. “Definitely.”  
  
Nolan opened the door and they shared a conspiratorial grin, pushing open the bathroom door and slipping into the mass of bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

There were eyes on them, Liam knew it. He couldn’t care less. He could understand now why glory holes were so popular. There was something about just pushing aside your troubles and dropping to your knees that was freeing. And now, dancing with Nolan, hands on his hips and lips trailing up his neck, he didn’t have a care in the world.  
  
Nolan arched his neck, looking up with a serene smile on his face, and Liam attacked it, sucking at his skin, and pulling him closer. He’d only come into Nolan’s mouth a few minutes earlier, and yet he was already hard and wanting.  
  
“Fuck, you looked so good,” he whispered in Nolan’s ear, growling as he nipped down on it. “I swear your mouth was made to suck cock.”  
  
Somewhere nearby, someone choked. Liam ignored them. Nolan laughed and buried his face in his chest, suddenly gone shy.  
  
“Still can’t believe I did that,” he whispered.  
  
Liam tilted his chin up. “It was beautiful,” he said honestly. “You’re beautiful.”  
  
Nolan stared at Liam, eyes lighting up with strong emotion, cheeks flushed a deep red. “Um, thanks,” he stuttered. “So are you.”  
  
God. He was so adorable. Liam wouldn’t be giving him up in a hurry.  
  
A hand slipped around Nolan’s waist, trying to guide him away. Liam’s arms tightened, fangs immediately dropping. He looked up into silver eyes.  
  
“I think you two have had enough fun,” Brett said dismissively, pulling at Nolan again.  
  
“Back off, Talbot,” Liam snapped. He grabbed Brett’s hand and wrenched it away, pushing Nolan behind him. Nolan wrapped around his back, face buried into Liam’s neck. He smelled embarrassed. It only made Liam angrier. Nolan deserved so much better than this jerk.  
  
“I don’t know what you think you’re doing here, Dunbar,” Brett said, glaring down at him, “but it stops now. Let Nolan go.”  
  
“Oh, you do know his name?” Liam said scornfully. “Funny, I seem to recall you had your tongue down someone else’s throat only half an hour ago.”  
  
“Liam,” Theo sighed. He’d come up alongside Brett, and was giving him a chagrined look. Liam’s glare transferred to him.   
  
“Stay out of this, Raeken,” Liam sneered.  
  
“He’s too good for you,” Brett interrupted. “So is Nolan. How many dicks have you sucked tonight, Dunbar? Hmm, let’s see.” He moved closer, nostrils flaring as he stared down at him, hot anger burning in his eyes. “The bartender. Lahey, interesting. And I vaguely recognise that last scent. Is it that short blonde guy on your lacrosse team?”  
  
“Garrett,” Liam supplied, giving him an unimpressed look. “Congratulations, you can use your nose. How about you use it now to realise how fucking unwelcome you are? Nolan doesn’t want to see you.”  
  
Brett’s face darkened. “That’s not true.”  
  
Nolan had pulled away slightly, staring at the side of Liam’s head. He glanced back at him. The blonde looked thoughtful.  
  
“That was Garrett?”  
  
Liam nodded.   
  
Nolan’s eyes darkened. “Interesting.”  
  
Brett growled, reaching for Nolan again. He managed to catch hold of his hand, but this time it was Nolan who broke the contact.  
  
“What is it, exactly, that you expect to happen right now?” He asked Brett. “Do you think I’ll leave with you, knowing that the only reason you even want me right now is some fucked up idea that you’re the only one that gets to touch me?”  
  
“Nolan,” Brett pleaded. His face dropped, his hand falling to his side. He looked gutted. Something like pity stirred in Liam’s gut, but Nolan deserved better than to be treated like a toy, to be picked up, used and discarded at Brett’s whim.  
  
“I’m dancing with Liam,” Nolan said firmly. “Go away, Brett.”  
  
With a frustrated growl, Brett stalked off, and Theo reluctantly followed, his eyes lingering on Liam. He ignored him, turning to Nolan, who had wild eyes.  
  
“That felt good.”  
  
“It looked good,” Liam agreed. He reached up, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. “You’re hot when you’re standing up for yourself.”  
  
Nolan stared at him, lips slowly turning up. “I’m always hot.”   
  
Liam laughed, pulling Nolan closer. He grabbed his chin, holding him still. “Let’s show Brett fucking Talbot what he gave up tonight.”  
  
People spilled in closer once more, and they were lost in a crowd, hands gripping, swaying to the beat. Nolan reached up and gripped Liam’s hair, closing the distance between them in a hot, messy kiss.  
  
Liam could feel the sweat dripping down his spine. It was exhilarating, dancing like this with Nolan, feeling his heart thundering just as loudly as his own, tasting the sweetness of his scent on his salty skin, the arousal dizzying. Every now and again the crowd parted enough for them to catch sight of Brett, who had moved to one of the booths. He watched them with an unwavering gaze, Theo sitting beside him and alternating between shooting Brett concerned looks and Liam longing ones.   
  
Nolan lapped up the attention, leaning back against Liam’s chest, holding Brett’s gaze as he reached up and behind, burying his hands in Liam’s hair, rubbing against his cock with his round ass and making Liam groan.  
  
“You love this, don’t you?” Liam growled into his ear, slipping a hand under his shirt. “Them watching us.”  
  
“Yes,” Nolan breathed, his scent thickening. Liam ground against his ass, looking at Brett over Nolan’s shoulder, challenging him with a smirk as his hands wandered up and down Nolan’s chest. Brett wasn’t glaring anymore. Instead, his gaze was hot as it dropped to where Liam was now playing with the edge of Nolan’s shirt.   
  
His ire fell away, replaced by curiousity. He lifted the fabric slightly, fascinated by the way Brett’s teeth worried at his lower lip.  
  
“Look at how much he wants you, Nolan,” he whispered.   
  
Nolan whimpered, writhing against him, needy sounds dropping from his lips like honey. Liam wanted to taste them.  
  
He dropped Nolan’s shirt, turning him around so that he could possess his mouth. His lips were hungry on Nolan’s, feeding from him and building the tension between them.   
  
Liam picked Nolan up, still attached at the lips and Nolan wrapped his legs around him, fists clenching in Liam’s shirt as he held on. Liam cupped his cheeks, slowing the kisses down, teasing sighs from his kiss bruised lips.  
  
Theo whined. Liam pulled away from Nolan slightly, looking over at him. He was staring, eyes round like saucers and Liam arched an eyebrow at him. Theo had always acted so cocky, but now he looked unsure.   
  
Nolan leaned in, kiss his jaw, up his neck, teeth scraping over his pulse. Liam sighed, murmuring his name, holding Theo’s gaze.  
  
 _This could have been you_ , his eyes said.  
  
Theo dropped his gaze. His eyes slid to Brett instead, who was watching Nolan nibble and suck at Liam’s neck, expression pained. He seemed to realise that he was being taught a lesson, and he wasn’t enjoying it much. The scent of his frustration was a thick blanket over the booth.  
  
Liam smirked, letting his eyes drift closed, enjoying Nolan’s lips on his skin.  
  
Nolan’s hands slipped under Liam’s shirt, slowly exploring up, fingers curling into his chest hair and pulling. Liam moaned quietly and Nolan leaned back. Liam opened his eyes, finding Nolan’s burning with lust. He held Liam’s gaze as he pinched down on one of his nipples, making Liam gasp.   
  
“Fuck, Nolan,” he hissed, squirming away. His nipples were sensitive, and he was already close to coming in his pants.  
  
The blonde just smirked, tweaking the other one as well, legs tightening around his waist and holding him close. He let go of his nipples, hand moving down instead, hooking in the edge of his pants and fumbling with the button.  
  
Liam grabbed his wrist. "Stop it. We're still in public, remember?"  
  
Nolan gave him a wanton smile, still fiddling with his button. The desire in his eyes made Liam stare at him, enchanted. "We could go somewhere less public."  
  
Excitement thrummed through him. “You want to?”  
  
Brett growled. “No way-”  
  
Liam’s head whipped towards him, stopping him in his tracks, mouth snapping shut with an audible click. He held his gaze for a beat longer, before looking back at Nolan.   
  
“We should put on a real show,” Nolan said, eyes flicking over to the booth where Brett was halfway out of his chair.  
  
Liam smirked. “Whatever you want, Noley. I’m game if you are.”  
  
Nolan considered a moment longer before giving a small nod. He let his legs fall from around Liam’s waist, and Liam stepped back, helping to steady Nolan.   
  
“I want a drink,” Nolan said, taking half a step towards the bar and arching an eyebrow at Liam. He smirked, taking Nolan’s proffered hand and letting the human lead him towards the bar. Nolan smelled much sweeter now, like desire and excitement. He’d brushed off the rejection, seemingly more interested in having a good time. Liam could definitely get around that.  
  
“Hey, what can I get you?” The bartender asked, leaning closer so that he could be heard over the loud music. From the sharp scent of interest wafting from him, it was clear that he didn’t care that they were obviously underage. Liam looked him up and down, biting back a smile as Nolan leaned in closer as well.  
  
“Four shots of vodka,” Nolan yelled back, holding up four fingers.   
  
The bartender nodded, turning away slowly to get the bottle, his eyes lingering. Liam got in closer to Nolan, sliding his hand under his shirt. “You know I can’t actually get drunk, right?”  
  
“I know,” Nolan said, shooting him an amused look. “They’re for me.”  
  
“Is that right?” Liam teased. “Letting loose, Noley?”  
  
Nolan’s smile turned a little shy. He shifted on his feet, “Yeah, is that okay?”  
  
Liam remembered how furious he’d been at how sad Nolan had smelled as he’d entered the small bathroom. To see him smiling now, happy and hopeful, was much better.  
  
“Yeah,” he said gently, giving him a dopey smile. “It’s more than okay. I’ve got you.”  
  
Nolan beamed at him, and Liam leaned in, nuzzling into his neck. He could still smell Garrett’s release mingling with his own on Nolan’s skin and it excited him. “You smell so good right now,” he whispered in Nolan’s ear, breath hot and making the other boy shiver. “So dirty.”  
  
Liam watched from up close as Nolan’s cheeks went pink. He gave a sigh as Liam’s hands grew more adventurous, gripping his hips and pulling him back against his cock.  
  
“You’ve had two cocks already,” Liam mused, voice still low. But not so low that Theo and Brett wouldn’t be hearing every single word. “How about we make it three?”  
  
“Who?” Nolan breathed.  
  
The bartender moved back towards them, eyes dropping to where Nolan was worrying at his lower lip with his teeth, making it even more bruised. The scent of lust was strong. He was cute too, young, and vaguely familiar.  
  
“What about the bartender?” Liam suggested.  
  
Nolan hummed, holding up his card to pay for the drinks, looking the bartender up and down.  
  
“Is it the same one you sucked off?” Nolan hissed out of the corner of his lips.  
  
Liam took another breath, brow furrowed, but his nose lead him to another man further down. From the back, he looked built, with nice wide shoulders.  
  
“No,” he said. “It was that other guy down there.”  
  
“Nice,” Nolan said. He gave the bartender a flirty smile, leaning in, ass grinding back against Liam’s cock and making him hiss. “What time do you get off?” He asked loudly.  
  
The bartender’s eyes widened slightly, meeting Liam’s gaze before flicking back to Nolan. He turned to look at the clock. “Uh, I have a break really soon?”  
  
“How long for?” Nolan purred, speaking more quietly so that the bartender had to lean in closer to hear him.  
  
“Fifteen minutes,” he replied, eyes falling again to Nolan’s lips.  
  
“Long enough,” Nolan agreed. Liam chuckled, fingers circling on Nolan’s hips, enjoying how soft and warm his skin was. He wanted to strip off his shirt, wanted to see him, wanted to take him apart.   
  
The bartender nodded, still looking a little dazed. Nolan had that effect on people, Liam found. It was something about those beautiful blue eyes framed by those long lashes. They were especially powerful when he was on his knees looking up at you, plump lips wrapped around your cock.  
  
“I’m Liam,” he said to the bartender, resting his chin on Nolan’s shoulder. “This is Nolan.”  
  
“I know who you are,” the bartender said, dark eyes lit with amusement. “You’re in the year below me. I’m Josh.”  
  
That was why his scent had been familiar. “Oh,” Liam said, “I think I remember you now. You hang out with Corey sometimes.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Nolan said, his scent sharpening with interest. “I knew you were familiar.”  
  
“I didn’t realise that you two were a thing,” Josh said, eyes flicking between them again.   
  
Liam stilled. They weren’t, not really.   
  
“We’re not,” Nolan said. “We’re co-captains, just letting loose.” He picked up the first shot, throwing it back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before placing it down on the bar. “Feel free to join us.”  
  
Josh nodded slowly, eyes darkening as he watched Nolan throw back the other three shots without so much as a single flinch. “I think I will,” he said. “Meet me out the back in ten minutes.”  
  
He walked off, serving customers further up the bar, and Nolan leaned back against Liam with a happy sigh.  
  
Liam nipped at his neck, sucking in another bruise as he watched Josh move confidently behind the bar. “He’s hot.”  
  
“He is,” Nolan agreed. He turned slowly, his normally light eyes dark with lust. “We have ten minutes to kill.”  
  
“We do,” Liam murmured, pulling him in closer, hissing as their hard cocks rubbed together. “What do you want to do?”  
  
Nolan licked his lips, eyes flicking around the bar. “I want to dance again,” he said, already moving away, catching at Liam’s hand.  
  
Liam was starting to get used to the way Nolan dragged him around. He wandered what he’d be like in bed. Would he push and pull Liam where he wanted him? It sent a wave of lust through him, his cock twitching in his pants. He couldn’t wait to get Nolan into bed.  
  
Nolan draped himself over Liam, oblivious now to any eyes on him. He kissed Liam slowly, hands on his hips rolling their cocks together in a heated dance that had Liam gasping against his lips. He moved one leg between Nolan’s, guiding him into rutting against his thigh, feeling dizzy from the soft moans that were dripping from Nolan’s lips.  
  
Their kisses turned heated, their hands roaming, gripping, pulling each other impossibly closer. Liam got drunk on the taste of Nolan’s moans, chasing each and every one, trying to make him lose control. He slid a hand down the back of Nolan’s pants, digging his fingers into the firm flesh of his ass. Nolan moaned his name, whimpering beautifully.  
  
“I want to taste you,” Liam gasped against his lips. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Nolan.”  
  
Nolan pulled away, hair mussed, eyes wild and dark. “Come on,” he growled, turning and walking away. Liam followed, hot on his heels as they weaved through the crowd and slipped out the back. Behind the club, the alleyway was abandoned, and Liam wasted no time in grabbing Nolan and turning him, pressing him against the hard concrete wall and pinning him in place.  
  
“Hands on the wall,” Liam demanded. “Stick your ass out.”  
  
Nolan obeyed immediately, and Liam sucked a hickey into his neck as his hands slipped down Nolan’s body, taking his time in feeling every hard muscle. By the time his hands fell to the button of Nolan’s pants, the blonde was squirming back against him, mouth open as he panted and whined.  
  
The pants were shoved halfway down Nolan’s thighs, his briefs immediately following, and then Liam kneeled down behind him, palming his cheeks and spreading them. Nolan’s hole was surrounded by a halo of golden curls, and Liam felt his wolf rise to the surface of his mind, his more animalistic side taking over.  
  
Above him, Nolan moaned as he licked over his hole, circling it with his tongue and turning the curls damp with saliva. He worked his tongue inside, fucking into him with it, his fingers digging into Nolan’s skin as he held his cheeks apart, the pinpricks of his claws leaving behind marks.  
  
“Oh fuck.”  
  
Liam pulled away, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, pushing the wolf down enough that he could turn blue eyes on the guy standing in the doorway.  
  
He licked his lips. “Like what you see?”  
  
“Of course,” Josh replied weakly, stumbling through the door and closing it behind him. Liam could clearly see the imprint of his hard cock against his black pants, and he slowly rose to his feet, stalking towards Josh and grabbing him by the belt loops.  
  
He kissed him, keeping his lips busy while he slowly rutted against him. His fingers worked at the button of his pants, slowly pulling down the zipper and guiding his cock out. Liam pumped it, smirking against Josh’ lips as he cried out, bucking into his fist.  
  
“Liam,” Nolan pleaded from where he was still leaning against the wall, his bare ass sticking out and fingers splayed against the bricks.  
  
He pulled away from Josh reluctantly. There wasn’t much time until he had to return to the bar.   
  
Nolan was pliable as he pulled him back against his chest, nuzzling into him with a happy sigh, hands drifting down his body. “You want his cock, Nolan?” He murmured into his ear. “You want him to fuck your mouth?”  
  
“Yes,” Nolan whimpered, writhing back against him, his bare ass grinding against Liam’s jeans, his skin turning slightly red.  
  
“Then you know what to do,” Liam said, moving back and smacking his ass, making Nolan cry out, his knees trembling. He gave in, dropping onto his knees, and Josh moved in between him and the wall, eyes wide as he looked down at Nolan, his cock held in the palm of his hand like an offering.  
  
One that Nolan happily accepted, moving forward eagerly to slurp him down, and Josh moaned, falling heavily against the bricks, fingers winding into Nolan’s hair and gripping tight.  
  
Liam watched with fascination as Nolan worked his way down Josh’ cock. It was thick and curved, and Liam watched as it dipped in and out from between Nolan’s pink lips, slick with saliva.  
  
“So good,” Josh breathed, tugging at Nolan’s hair, arching off the wall and forcing himself deeper. “Fuck, I won’t last.”  
  
Nolan bobbed his head, sucking and slurping, and Josh moaned loudly. Liam looked around, mindful of how much noise the bartender was making. It was bound to attract attention.  
  
He grabbed the front of Josh’s shirt, pulling him closer so that he was slightly bent over, taking his mouth in a possessive kiss, swallowing down the noises he was making. His wolf rose up again, and Liam felt his claws growing sharper, his fangs elongating. Josh swiped his tongue over one of them and moaned.  
  
Liam pulled back slightly, waiting until Josh’ eyes fluttered open. “You know?” Liam asked quietly.  
  
“Chimera,” Josh whispered. His eyes flashed purple, and Liam’s turned gold in response.  
  
Josh glanced down at Nolan. “And him?” Liam followed his gaze. Nolan looked up at the,, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked around Josh’ length.  
  
“A really shit excuse for a hunter,” Liam smirked. Josh’ eyes widened and he pushed off the wall. Liam shoved him back, holding him still while Nolan gripped his hips, swallowing him down to the hilt. “Don’t worry, Josh,” he crooned, moving around Nolan so that he could hover over his lips, looking up at him through his lashes, “Nolan’s not interested in hurting you.”  
  
Josh nodded. He was trembling, his legs starting to shake. Little sparks were coming out of his fingers, and Liam grabbed his wrists, forcing them up above either side of his head, keeping them away from Nolan. Josh fought weakly against his hold, his head falling back as he moaned.   
  
“Are you close?” Liam asked, scenting at his neck. Josh bared it with a helpless whimper, his muscles going taut as Nolan grabbed his hips, guiding him into fucking his mouth. Josh cried out and Liam nipped at his pulse, feeling it race beneath his lips. “Come for me, Josh,” he whispered into his ear. “Let go.”  
  
Nolan pulled off, pumping Josh’ cock with his hand, holding the tip against his tongue. They both looked down at him, Josh groaning, Liam licking his lips. Fuck, he was already addicted to how good Nolan looked with a cock in his mouth.  
  
Josh started to fight, bucking his hips, and Liam turned back to him, using more of his strength to hold him down, and Josh snarled at him, razor sharp fangs bared. Liam just smirked. He was stronger than Josh could ever hope to be.  
  
Just as Josh spasmed and came down Nolan’s throat, mouth falling open on a moan, the door burst open, a snarling wolf descending on them and pulling Liam away.  
  
It was a flurry after that, Liam grabbing Nolan and whirling him out of the way as Josh growled back, electricity arcing towards the born wolf.   
  
Brett groaned in pain, falling to the ground.  
  
Liam gaped. “Wait, stop,” he yelled. “Josh!”  
  
The chimera’s hands dropped, the electricity slowly disappearing. Theo ran to Brett’s side, hands running over him, checking to see if he was okay. Brett gave a weak cough, stumbling back up to his feet with Theo’s help. “Nolan, is he-”  
  
Behind him, Nolan slowly stood. “What the fuck just happened?” He asked, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve, sounding bewildered.  
  
“He snarled at you,” Brett said, voice shaking, looking at Nolan pleadingly.  
  
“Josh is a chimera,” Liam explained quietly. “He thought he was protecting you.”  
  
“Apparently he wasn’t the only one,” Nolan muttered, face as dark as a thundercloud. “For fuck’s sake. Let’s just go, Liam.”  
  
“Wait-” Theo said, holding his hands up. “Guys, come on.”  
  
“No,” Nolan said firmly. “Literally I only came to this stupid fucking club to see Brett. And I saw him all right, he had his tongue down your throat. And the second I decide that I’m done with him, he suddenly wants to come running in to save the day?” He shook his head.  
  
“Uh, I need to get back to work,” Josh interrupted, looking sheepish as he tucked his spent cock back into his pants. “Thanks?”  
  
Liam nodded. “Sorry man, about all this.”  
  
“All good,” Josh shrugged. “Shit’s complicated in Beacon Hills.”  
  
“Don’t I know it,” Liam muttered.  
  
Josh gave him a lopsided smile. “Well, uh, you know where to find me. I guess.” He gave Nolan one last look before slinking back inside, leaving the four of them alone in the alleyway.  
  
Silence fell.  
  
Liam looked at Brett. His earlier anger was spent. He truly didn’t understand. If he was so hung up on Nolan, then why had he even been making out with Theo in the first place?  
  
Either way, the mood had definitely turned sour and Nolan was starting to smell tired. It had been an emotional roller coaster of a night. Liam took his hand, intertwining their fingers and Nolan gave him a tight smile, squeezing his hand.  
  
“We’re going home,” Liam said quietly. “Come or don’t. It’s up to you.”  
  
They brushed past the other two, Liam trying to ignore the wounded look Theo gave him. Behind him, he could hear them quietly talking, and soon, two more sets of footsteps started to follow them.  
  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Liam asked Nolan, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of his hand.  
  
“Yeah, sounds nice,” Nolan agreed. “Shower first, though.”  
  
Liam smirked a little. “Want to wash off all that come huh?”  
  
Nolan gave a quiet chuckle. “Yeah, I mean, don’t get me wrong. That was wild and fun, but I’m so ready to be clean.”  
  
“Yeah,” Liam smiled. “We can do that. I’ll lend you some sweats.”  
  
“Perfect.”


	4. Chapter 4

Liam unlocked the door, guiding Nolan through. He shut it but left it unlocked for the other two.

He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a trail down the hallway, Nolan following suit until they were both naked, slipping into the bathroom. Liam cranked the heat up, adjusting the temperature until it was perfect.

Nolan stepped in first, sighing happily as he ducked his head under the water.

Liam watched him, tracing his eyes down his body. They’d showered together countless times in the locker room after lacrosse, but the bro code meant you didn’t let your eyes drift to either side. Now he could drink his fill, and all Nolan did was flick his wet hair out of his eyes, smirking at him. 

Nolan looked skinny, but was actually lean and wiry, deceptively strong. Liam loved to see the surprise on an opponent’s face when Nolan set them on their ass with a burst of speed and a lowered shoulder. It was art, in his opinion.

“Are you just gonna stare all night?” Nolan asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe,” Liam grinned, looking him up and down with an exaggerated leer. Nolan laughed, flicking some water at him.

Nolan moved back, and Liam slipped into the shower as well, sighing as the hot water hit his scalp. He smoothed both hands through his hair, pushing it back and looking at Nolan. “You okay?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Nolan said with a sigh. Liam passed him the shampoo and Nolan uncapped it, pouring some into his palm. “I just don’t understand, I guess.”

“That makes two of us,” Liam muttered.

“Tonight was fun though,” Nolan said. He passed the bottle back and reached his hands up, massaging the shampoo in. “I didn’t think I could ever do something like that.”

“Yeah, that was wild,” Liam admitted. “I wouldn’t want to do it all the time, obviously. But it was something all right.”

Nolan hummed his agreement.

Liam started to wash his hair as well. His nose was filled with the scent of shampoo now, the evidence of their evening swirling down the drain. His wolf sulked a little at that. It had enjoyed his scent on Nolan’s skin.

“Did they come inside?” Nolan asked.

He stuck his head back under the water, ruffling his hair and coaxing out the suds. “Yep,” he said, moving around to let Nolan do the same. “Not long after we did.”

“What are they doing?”

Liam shrugged. “Waiting, I guess.”

“It’s so weird that you can tell stuff like that,” Nolan said, pushing his damp hair out of his face again. “I can’t even imagine how cool that would be.”

“It is cool, I guess,” Liam said. “It can also be annoying though. It makes it like fifty times harder to concentrate at school. Someone sneezes like four rooms away and I lose my train of thought.”

“Oh yeah,” Nolan said sympathetically. “That would suck.”

Liam hummed his agreement, turning off the shower. He grabbed a towel and passed it to Nolan, grabbing a second and drying himself off. He leaned against the counter, watching Nolan run the towel through his hair. When he was ready, he opened the door and walked boldly down the hallway and into his room. He didn’t care if Brett or Theo saw him. He was way past that point.

Nolan followed, and Liam fished some sweatpants out of his closet, jumping as Nolan smacked his ass. Nolan snickered at him as Liam threw the pants at him.

“Jerk,” he scolded with a roll of his eyes, tugging on his own sweats. He didn’t bother with a shirt. Nolan smirked, clearly happy to follow his lead.

He grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss and Nolan gripped his shoulders, leaning into it. His hair was damp as Liam ran his hands through it, holding him close. They were teasing kisses and light nips, enough to reassure Nolan that he was wanted, but not enough to make them forget the two boys in the other room entirely.

Their kisses tapered off, until they were just breathing each other in, foreheads pressed together. “Ready?” Liam asked quietly. Nolan nodded.

Liam grabbed his blanket and flicked the light off, slipping into the lounge room and flopping onto the couch. To their credit, Theo and Brett had already picked out a movie. Nolan sat down beside him, and Liam threw the blanket over him, leaning back and giving a sigh as Nolan snuggled into his side.

He glanced at Theo, finding the chimera watching him. He met his gaze, cocking an eyebrow at him. Theo bit at his lip and sighed, looking away first. It made Liam frown. Why did Theo keep looking like someone had kicked his dog or something? He was the one who had been making out with Brett.

Brett was also looking at him, but all of his earlier anger was gone. Now he just looked frustrated.

Nolan’s hand slipped into his, squeezing lightly. Liam squeezed back, looking away from Brett to look at Nolan, who was starting to look unsure. He didn’t have the advantage of hearing other people’s heartbeats or smelling their emotions, so he had no idea how much anxiety and longing was wafting over from the other side of the room.

Some of his earlier protectiveness flared up. Nolan had come a long way from that terrified hunter lashing out at the things that scared him. Liam counted him as one of his close friends now, and he hated the thought of him being unhappy.

He let go of Nolan’s hand, instead putting his arm around him and pulling him in closer, running his hand slowly up and down his arm. “Relax,” he whispered.

Nolan nodded, leaning against him even more heavily. Liam pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, watching Brett and Theo, the challenge clear in his eyes. Anyone who upset Nolan would be out on his ass in a heartbeat.

Brett acknowledged the threat with a tight nod, and Theo sighed, shoulders slumping, gaze dropping. It was good enough for him.

“Anyone want a drink?” Liam asked.

“Yes please,” Nolan murmured. Liam slid out from underneath him, tucking the blanket around him. 

“Brett? Theo?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Brett agreed, looking at Nolan. 

“I’ll come with you,” Theo said, jumping to his feet. Liam hummed, looking at Nolan, who just shrugged,

“Fine,” Liam said, stalking out of the room with Theo on his heels.

He hadn’t even made it to the fridge before Theo was stopping him with a light touch on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, his face serious.

Liam opened the door, considering him over the top of it. “For what, exactly?”

“Upsetting you,” Theo said after a long moment. “I never meant to do that.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at him. “What did you mean to do, exactly?” He grabbed a couple of cans of soda, placing them on the bench. He closed the door and leaned against the counter. It sounded like Nolan and Brett were talking as well and he didn’t want to interrupt them.

Theo sighed. “It seems so stupid now,” he said with a grimace. “I was trying to make you jealous.”

Liam blinked. Literally nothing Theo said would have surprised him more. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Theo burst out. “I did say it was stupid. I was sick of the way we kept dancing around each other. I guess I thought that if you saw me with someone else then maybe you’d do something about it.”

Liam gave him an unimpressed look. “So instead of like, talking to me, you decide to make out with Brett Talbot, my literal rival.” His voice was heavy with sarcasm. “You’re right, that was stupid.”

Theo ran a hand through his hair, turning away as he tried to regain his composure. “I know,” he whispered. “Fuck.”

He breezed past him, shoving a soda into his chest and walking back to the lounge room. He threw Brett’s at his and handed Nolan his drink. He sat back down, pulling Nolan into his lap and burying his face in his neck. He took a deep, shuddering breath, letting the scent of his co-captain soothe the swirling maelstrom of feelings assaulting him at the moment.

Nolan curled around him, shifting slightly, and Liam hissed as Nolan’s ass rubbed over his cock. It swelled, and Nolan pulled away slightly to look at him, a smirk hovering at the corners of his lips.

“You’re trouble, you know that right?” Liam told him.

He just laughed, wriggling again, and Liam ignored Theo returning, pulling the blanket back around himself and Nolan, attacking his neck with a hard suck. Nolan whimpered, and the sharp scent of interest flared from the other couch. Liam didn’t have to look to know that they had Brett’s unwavering attention.

Nolan was warm in his arms, his skin soft and Liam luxuriated in the feel of it under his fingers, smoothing them over every inch of exposed skin. He let the blanket fall slightly, so that Nolan’s shoulders were bared and Brett and Theo could watch as he sucked a hickey into Nolan’s collarbone. Nolan couldn’t hold in the moan and Liam smirked against his skin, nipping at him with just a hint of fang.

“Careful,” Brett warned him. His voice was rough, and Liam glanced at him, shooting him a challenging glare. You want him? His eyes said. You’re gonna have to take him from me.

I will, Brett promised, eyes lidded, fangs bared.

Liam smirked. But not yet.

His hands moved to Nolan’s waist, trying to stop his squirming, but Nolan was having none of it. He turned in Liam’s arms, straddling him, giving up all pretense of watching the movie to kiss him hard. It was his head now that was turned away, and Liam moaned, hips bucking up to meet Nolan’s as he attacked his neck with his teeth, biting hard.

Theo’s eyes were wide as he stared at him, and Liam panted, holding his gaze helplessly as Nolan licked over the bite mark, purring his satisfaction in his ear.

Past him, Brett was palming at his cock, a hungry expression on his face, eyes glued to what was unfolding in front of him.

Nolan tweaked both of Liam’s nipples as he bit down again, making him cry out. The pain pleasure was starting to make his brain fog over, and Theo’s eyes turned gold in response to his own, his anguish starting to become overtaken by lust. Liam could smell how turned on he was, and his eyes moved down to the imprint of Theo’s cock straining to escape the confines of his pants.

“You want him, don’t you?” Nolan breathed into his ear, rutting against him.

Liam whimpered.

Nolan bit down on the shell of his ear, his breathing hot and heavy. “Admit it,” he whispered. “Tell him.”

His heart stuttered in his chest, and he bit down on his lip. He wanted to. He wanted to tell him. He wanted everything. But-

“Stubborn,” Nolan scolded him. His hand moved down Liam’s chest, moving with confidence beneath the edge of his sweats to grip his cock. The salty scent of his precome filled the air as Nolan rubbed his thumb over his dripping slit and around the head, slicking it up.

Liam whined and bucked into his hand, and Theo’s eyes turned molten as he moved with a predatory grace to the edge of the couch. His chimera had come to play.

“Do you want me?” The chimera asked in a sultry tone, one claw coming up to rest under his chin.

He nodded, and Theo’s face moved even closer, his lips hovering just out of reach. Liam could feel his breath, and he shivered. Nolan slowly pumped his cock, watching them with avid interest.

“Tell me,” Theo demanded.

Theo wanted him. He could smell it. Had told him as much in the kitchen. But in his mind, all he could see was the chimera tilting his face up to receive Brett’s kisses. It still hurt.

Theo’s nose twitched, his expression turning frustrated. He could smell Liam’s emotions, could tell he was still upset. He glanced at Nolan, and Liam sighed, falling back against the couch.

Nolan just rolled his eyes, pulling his hand out from Liam’s sweats. Liam looked at him as well, biting down on his lip when Nolan shot him a challenging look, bringing his hand up. But not to his own mouth. Theo’s.

Liam’s mouth ran dry as Theo sniffed at Nolan’s hand, his own clawed hand catching his wrist and holding it there. His tongue darted out, licking around his thumb, sucking it down. Nolan purred as Theo cleaned his fingers of Liam’s precome, leaning forward to grab the back of Theo’s head and pull him into an open mouthed kiss.

Liam stared, completely stunned.

Right in front of him, Nolan licked into Theo’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. Liam growled. Theo froze, but Nolan kept kissing him, his lips drifting over his jaw and to his neck.

Brett was the one who was suddenly there, gently pulling Nolan away. “You’re playing with fire there,” he told him matter-of-factly when Nolan snarled at him. He picked him up and set him down on the other couch, and then Liam stopped paying attention because Theo was taking Nolan’s place between his legs, demanding his attention with a harsh and punishing kiss.

Liam groaned, grabbing him and holding him tight, tasting himself and Nolan and Theo all mixed together. He eagerly kissed him back, writhing up and rubbing himself against Theo. 

Clawed hands gripped his hips and shoved him down, Theo possessing his mouth with kiss after kiss, dominating him in a way that had Liam a shivering and moaning mess.

His pants were shoved down his thighs and Theo gripped him, pumping slowly, his hungry mouth moving to Liam’s neck instead, fangs pinning him in place. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything other than pant and moan, hips twitching with every long, slow stroke of Theo’s hand.

Theo hummed his approval, nipping and then pulling back slightly, lips hovering over his ear. 

“Do you know how wild it made me, smelling those other men on you? Seeing you kiss Nolan? Touching him?” He said in a low, rough voice.

Liam turned his head, giving him an indolent smirk. “Probably as wild as it made me seeing you making out with Brett.”

Theo’s eyes narrowed. “Not even close.”

He turned his head at a loud whimper from Nolan, watching as Brett’s head bobbed up and down on his cock, Nolan’s hips canting up, his fingers tangled in Brett’s curls. He smirked, hearing Theo growl in his ear, shuddering as the chimera bit down on the lobe and tugged, one hand coming up to grip his chin. 

“Eyes here,” he commanded. Liam looked at him, really looked. Theo’s eyes burned with frustration and lust and still just that tiny hint of hurt. And just like that, Liam decided to let go of his own anger and wounded pride. They’d rip each other apart otherwise, and Liam had been in love with Theo for far too long to jeopardise this.

“As if they’ve ever been anywhere else,” he said with a quiet seriousness, bringing his own hand up to caress Theo’s cheek.

Their eyes connect and hold, and this time it was Liam who pulled Theo closer, bringing their lips together in a kiss that was soft but no less passionate, letting all of his pent up emotions pour from his lips to Theo’s, letting him feel the depth of his emotions for him. Theo returned the kiss with equal fervour, and they soon got lost in each other, hands gripping, tongues stroking, bodies moving together in perfect sync. 

Theo’s lips moved to his neck again, and Liam clung to him, moaning as those fangs nipped and teased, Theo’s tongue tracing up and around the shell of his ear.

“You’re mine,” Theo said in a low voice that sent shivers down his spine. “Say it.”

“Yours,” Liam gasped, writhing as Theo resumed sucking at his neck, his other hand returning down to Liam’s neglected cock, pumping it in his hand. It didn’t take long until he was whining, desperately close to coming, Theo chuckling in his ear.

“You want to come?” Theo asked him.

“Yes,” Liam gasped. He turned his head, looking up at Theo. “Please?”

Theo kissed him, his hand slipping away to run down his leg, helping him out of his sweatpants. Then he kneeled between his legs, looking up at him with those green eyes and then tracing slowly down his body. Liam looked down as well, flushing at how exposed he was like this, sprawled out on his couch completely naked, his cock bright red and weeping come, while Theo knelt in front of him, still fully clothed.

“You’re beautiful,” Theo told him, pressing a kiss to his knee, gently nudging it aside. Liam blushed even more as Theo spread his legs wider, exposing him even more. 

“So hot,” Nolan murmured. Liam glanced at him, finding him sprawled in Brett’s lap, nuzzling his chest as he watched, looking more like a sleepy kitten than a human. Brett was naked as well, and they were both watching him and Theo. 

Liam looked back down at Theo, who was hesitating now, looking unsure. While the other two were busy, it didn’t seem to have bothered him that they were there, but now that they were intently watching him, he was shying away.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Liam whispered to him, leaning forward and brushing his cheek. “You don't have to be okay with this.”

Theo hesitated. “I just-” He blushed deeper, and Liam pulled him closer, until he was kneeling upright and they were chest to chest.

“Talk to me,” he said gently, smoothing a hand through Theo’s hair, letting it rest on the back of his head. Theo relaxed slightly, giving him a quick smile. 

“I haven’t given anyone a blow job before,” he admitted.

Liam gave him an awkward smile. “Before tonight, neither had I.”

“Or me,” Nolan piped up. 

“I’m not gonna pretend I haven’t,” Brett drawled. 

“Slut,” Nolan coughed. Liam glanced at them and smirked, watching as Brett pretended to be offended. Nolan smothering his face with kisses soon fixed that though, and then they were kissing again, Brett’s large hand smoothing down Nolan’s spine.

He looked back at Theo, who was chewing on his bottom lip.

“Look,” he said gently. “I was hurt, and I lashed out at you in a really immature way, for which I am incredibly sorry. We weren’t together, so I’m not going to feel bad for going around sucking a few dicks, but I do regret hurting you.”

Theo nodded. “I’m sorry I hurt you as well. And I’m more mad at myself, to be honest. None of it would have happened if I wasn’t such an idiot.”

“We’re good now,” Liam said, rubbing his cheek. “No more hurting each other. No more miscommunication. And no more sucking random dicks. Scout’s honour”

Theo cracked a smile and Liam smiled back at him, rubbing his nose to his and then licking into his mouth. 

They kissed for another few minutes, Liam clinging to Theo as he kissed him deeply. He needed to come, and soon. He was so hard it was getting painful.

“Please,” he mewled into Theo’s mouth, rutting against him and groaning at the rough friction of his jeans against his cock.

Theo smirked, shoving him back and kissing down his body, nipping and licking and sucking until he was kneeling down between his legs again, rubbing a thumb over the weeping slit of Liam’s cock. He cried out, hips bucking clear off the couch, but Theo’s other hand shoved him back down, and then his lips were sliding around the head of his cock and down.

Nirvana. Pure sweet heaven. Liam moaned deeply, hands burying in Theo’s hair as he tried not to come there and then.

It was made impossible though, with Theo determined to make him do exactly that, moaning around his cock and bobbing up and down, moving further down with every pass. Liam’s eyes rolled back in his head, his whole body trembling as he arched up off the couch, back bowed, crying out the other boy’s name as he came hard.

Theo pulled away, letting Liam’s release coat his lips, his chin, his cheek, eyes glowing golden as he looked up at him. Liam stared down at him, wheezing for breath, whimpering as Theo ran a finger through the mess and dragged it down his own neck.

His wolf growled in approval, and he moved without thought, pouncing on Theo and bringing him to the ground, straddling his lap.

“Off,” he said impatiently, tugging at Theo’s shirt. 

They both wrestled a bit, getting Theo’s clothes off and then it was Liam’s turn to move down Theo’s body, pressing open mouthed kisses down his chest and rubbing his cheek against his cock.

“Jesus,” Theo gasped, the word slurred around his fangs, his expression pained.

Liam just grinned up at him, turning his head slightly and holding Theo’s gaze as he licked around the head of his cock.

Theo bucked up, hands tight in Liam’s hair as he tried to pull him down on instinct. Liam didn’t fight against it, sucking in air through his nose as Theo’s thick cock slid down the back of his throat. Earlier that night, he would have choked, but he had the trick of it now.

He coated Theo’s cock in saliva, making it easier to move up and down and he soon found a rhythm that worked for him. Liam slid his hands underneath Theo’s ass, encouraging him to buck up into his mouth. He watched as Theo threw his head back, mouth falling open on a moan. He looked so beautiful and carefree and Liam fell just a little bit more in love with him.

He was making Theo feel good, and it was so different to how he’d felt at Sinema with all of those guys he didn’t know that well, or at all. This meant something. This was Theo.

“Liam,” Theo whined, looking at him again now, eyes wide and desperate.

He smirked around Theo’s cock, pulling off slowly, licking his lips. “Close?” He asked, voice husky and low. Theo shivered, gasping as he licked over his head and circled his tongue, sucking lightly.

“How close?” Liam asked, blowing lightly.

He trailed his finger up and down Theo’s slick length, wrapping his hand around the base and holding tight. The sound that came from Theo’s mouth could only be called obscene.

“Very,” he gasped, and then he was arching up again, crying as Liam’s lips met his hand, his throat swallowing around Theo’s cock.

Liam used his other hand to hold Theo down, moving his head up and down instead, sucking and moaning around his cock, working him higher and higher until bitter liquid flooded his mouth and Theo was pulling him off, jets of come hitting Liam’s face.

“Fuck, fuck,” Theo swore, almost sobbing as what seemed like an endless stream of come pulsed out of his cock.

Liam watched him, a little awed, nostrils flaring as their scents blended, becoming practically indistinguishable. His fangs elongated, saliva filling his mouth. He climbed up Theo’s body, straddling his hips and looking down at him, mentally examining this urge he had.

He glanced to the side, where Nolan was groaning around a mouthful of cock, looking up at Brett with adoration shining in his eyes. Brett caressed Nolan’s cheek and watched Liam watching Nolan, his lips parted as he gave a low groan. Liam’s cock was thoroughly spent, but it still gave a valiant twitch at the sight. The two of them were beautiful together.

“Too soon for that,” Brett told him. 

He must have looked confused, because Brett shook his head, looking bemused.

“I forget that you guys don’t know much about all of this. Your wolf, it wants to bite Theo and claim him.”

“Oh,” Liam said. He furrowed his brow, concentrating on pulling the wolf back. It fought, but Liam’s will was stronger and it retreated with a resentful huff, until the room dulled slightly, the scents and sounds fading into the background. 

He looked down at Theo, who still looked a little like someone had punched him in the gut, a dazed expression on his face.

No, they weren’t there. Not yet.

He smiled at Theo, who was reaching for him, and they kissed slowly, tongues gently stroking.

But maybe someday.

They were still kissing when Brett cried out, coating Nolan’s face with his come and rubbing it in. He pulled the human onto his lap and nuzzled into him, pulling a blanket around him. Eventually, Liam and Theo moved back to the other couch, draped over each other, sleepy and content.

Neither couple saw the end of the movie, lulled to sleep by warmth and closeness and pack. It had been an eventful night, a roller coaster of highs and lows, and he was exhausted. But as he fell asleep, Liam had a smile on his face, arms tight around Theo’s body, cradling his head against his chest.

And everything was right in the world.


End file.
